Agradezco Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: eles eram tao diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo nao se poderia negar o amor que tinham um pelo outro


**Agradezco.**

**Belinda.**

O s olhos se cruzaram como duas estrelas brilhando no universo, os beijos pareciam uma força acima de tudo que eles poderiam descrever, o gosto que sentiam vindo um do outro, cada beijo demonstrava a quantia de sentimento que eles guardavam no coração.

Afinal, para um ex Malfoy, Draco tinha tantos sentimentos guardados que só mesmo uma Potter cabeça dura como Hellen para o agüentar.

-Não estávamos brigando? –ele sorri, o ciúmes era uma das coisas que eles tinham que conviver, sendo sonserino e ela uma grifinória eles ouviam cada boato que os fazia ciumentos, mas quando os dois se beijavam, quem dizia que eles se lembravam de qualquer coisa?

-Acho que sim... Mas você não prefere gastar o nosso tempo em outra atividade? –Mas ele nem acabou de falar quando ela o puxa para mais um beijo.

**Yo por ti  
Hoy conozco de nuevo el amor  
El poder sentirme viva otra vez  
Yo por ti  
Cuanto te amo.**

**  
**-HELLEN DRAKE POTTER –todos se viram ao ver Draco gritar, ele tinha os olhos cinzentos parecendo um dia chuvoso, ela tinha um sorriso inocente nos lábios.

-Sim amor? –ele suspira exasperado e puxa a camisa revelando uma coleira com as escritas "Pertence a Hellen Drake Potter, toque e sinta a minha ira" –Acho que você achou isso hilário não? –ela apenas sorri inocente e começa a rir quando uma garota sai correndo do salão segurando um nariz maior do que ela tinha.

-Achei que algumas garotas tinham que perceber que você tem dona –ela lança um olhar para algumas meninas que se encolhem de medo, Draco apenas revira os olhos e começa a rir, aquela garota era louca.

**  
Y es por ti  
Que no importa lo que antes viví  
Pues ahora estas aquí  
Para siempre junto a mí hasta el fin  
De mi vida  
Y es por eso que…**

**  
**Ele foi motivo de piadas para toda a Sonserina por causa daquela coleira, mas ele começou a rir quando vários alunos começaram a aparecer com a mesma coleira e lançando olhares bravos para Draco.

-Ei, não me culpem se as suas namoradas são inseguras –ele pega as coisas e sai rindo ao que os outros lançam feitiços que batem nas paredes assim que o loiro sai do salão comunal.

-Ouvi alguns barulhos lá dentro –Hellen fala com um sorriso ao que Draco a beija com paixão e ri.

-Apenas algumas vitimas de sua genialidade amor –os dois se abraçam e saem andando pelos corredores.

**  
Agradezco  
El sentir que tú llenas mi vida de inspiración  
Agradezco  
Que me enseñes que puedo encontrar yo de nuevo el camino  
Agradezco  
El que me hayas devuelto las ganas y la ilusión  
Agradezco  
Cuanto te amo yo  
Lo agradezco.**

**  
**Ele poderia passar horas apenas encarando ela escrevendo as lições, a forma que ela balançava o cabelo quando irritava o pescoço dela, quando ela torcia o nariz quando achava um erro, ou quando soltava um murmúrio em francês por não saber uma resposta, era divertido para ele ver a mulher que ele amava fazendo o dever.

-Você esta rindo? E por que não viu esta coisa –ela aponta para o pergaminho, Draco calmamente pega o pergaminho e corrige os erros e entrega para ela, assim que ela vê, ela lança um sorriso maroto para ele e fala –Já te falei o quanto te amo Draquinho? –ele apenas sorri malicioso ao que ela se senta no colo dele e o beija profundamente.

-Não me lembro –ele fala com um sorriso ao que ela sussurra algo no ouvido dele que o deixa boquiaberto, ela se levanta e sai rindo da expressão do namorado.

**  
Agradezco  
El sentir que tú llenas mi vida de inspiración  
Agradezco  
Que me enseñes que puedo encontrar yo de nuevo el camino  
Agradezco  
El que me hayas devuelto las ganas y la ilusión  
Agradezco  
Cuanto te amo yo  
Lo agradezco.  
Cuanto te amo yo  
Lo agradezco.**

-VOCÊ E UMA DAS CRIATURAS MAIS TEIMOSAS QUE EU JÁ CONHECI NA VIDA HELLEN POTTER –Draco gritava exasperado ao que ela fala.

-E VOCÊ E O MAIS CABEÇA DURA QUE EU JÁ VI NA VIDA DRACO MALFOY –os dois se encaram, mediam forças sobre suas palavras, derrepente os dois jogam os matérias que carregavam e se unem em um beijo apaixonado que parecia fazer ambos ofegantes, era como se cada um quisesse demonstrar todo o amor que sentia pelo outro.

-Você e louca –Draco fala no ouvido dela, rouco demais por causa do beijo.

-Você e que me deixa assim –ela fala com um sorriso ao que volta a beijar ele, ela se separa uns instantes e o encara, derrepente ela o abraça e fala –obrigada por estar aqui para mim amor –Draco a envolve em seus braços e juntos curtem aquele amor louco que tinham um pelo outro.

**Agradezco (Tradução)**

**Agradeço**

Eu por ti  
Hoje de novo o amor  
Poder me sentir viva outra vez  
Eu por ti  
Quanto te amo

E é por ti  
Que não importa o que antes vivi  
Pois agora está aqui  
Para sempre junto a mim até o fim  
De minha vida  
E é por isso que..

Agradeço  
O sentido e inspiração na minha vida  
Agradeço  
Por me ensinar que posso encontrar de novo o caminho  
Agradeço  
Por me mostrar o caminho, sem gana e ilusão  
Agradeço  
Quando te amo  
Te agradeço.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA NOVA AMIGA QUE ESPERO QUE SEJA POR UM LONGO TEMPO.. VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA LIANNE JONES POTTER..RSRS ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA.RSRS**


End file.
